Misunderstood
by CrimsonWildcat75
Summary: Roman was in love with his bestfriend but his best friend was wrapped in the arms of another. Can the two find there way to the love they both wanted.


AN: The story is all mine mistakes and all, this also contains slash. Please feel free to send feed back I love hearing it.

Roman walked through the door to the stairs and headed up to the tenth floor, he needed to get away from it. After all these years and the past few months, he finally got the nerve to tell the one person who hold his heart the truth. But as he walked off the elevator and the doors closed he saw the one he loved in the arms of another. As he turned to he heard his name being called and he took off the steps and headed up. By time he got to the seventh floor the tears started to fall he knew that he needed to get back to his room before anyone could see him. He opened the door and looked out and saw no one as he darted down the hall to his room and entered the room. He leaned against the door and slid down the door and put his head in his hands. Roman wasn't sure how long he was sitting there but he heard voices in the hall and got up and bolted into the bathroom just in time to hear the room door open.

"Yo Roman you here?" He asked

"Yeah." Roman said as he looked around knowing that he was going to have to face his demons.

Roman looked into the mirror and couldn't believe who he was looking at, that he was this chicken. All he could do was shake his head never in his life had he been so scared to do something in his life. He always faced things head on and never backed down, throughout his football days and college day to today. But when it came to the matters of the heart he was right now being down right chicken. Wiping his face with the cold water he knew that he had to do it soon or he was going to lose the chance.

"Dude are you done yet?" he yelled as Roman looked to the door.

"Yeah be right out." Roman said as he made sure he looked presentable and put his hand on the door knob and opening the door. There he was greeted with the brightest blue eyes ever.

"Are you sure you are ok? You took off pretty quickly?" He asked

"Yeah Dean I am good." Roman said as he passed his friend to go his bed. Roman sat down and started to tie his shoes. Dean sat down on his bed and looked to his best friend, Roman could feel Dean watching him.

"Look I know that something is bothering you. Talk to me I am here for you." Dean said

"I just can't I am sorry." Roman said as he got up and grabbed his wallet and put them in his pocket. Dean stood up and put his hand on Roman's shoulder as he felt him flinch and pull away.

"Dude I am your best friends you can tell me anything." Dean said as Roman couldn't help what came out of his mouth next.

"I am sorry I can't tell you, it'll ruin everything." Roman said as he grabbed he keys and headed out of the door.

Dean stood there in the middle of the room looking at the door as it closed behind Roman. The sound of the door slamming was enough to shake the pictures on the wall. Dean sat on his bed and put his head into his hands and started to shake it. Dean was lost in his own world when his phone started to ring. looking down he saw it was Renee. Picking it up he hit the green button and answered.

"What?" Dean asked

"Are you ok, I just saw Roman storm out of here. Did you two talk?" Renee asked

"No I tried and he refused and walked out of the room." Dean said

"You two have to talk it's very obvious that he's in love with you, and we both know that you are into him. Do you need a ride to the arena?" Renee asked

"Yeah but maybe I better catch one with one of the other guys." Dean said

"Ok if you need me just call." Renee said as the two hung up and Dean grabbed his bag and headed out of his door only to run into Seth and his girlfriend.

"Hey Dean you ok?" Laura asked as Seth pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah just got to get down stairs to see if I can catch a ride with someone." Dean said

"Roman leave your ass again?" Seth asked joked as Dean shook his head yes. Laura looked to Seth was shocked at the way that Dean acted. "Man I was joking."

"But you can ride with us." Laura said as she reached out and touched Dean shoulder and it set Dean off as he started to cry. Laura pulled him into a tight hug while Seth put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dean did you tell him?" Seth asked as he shook his head no.

"Tell me what happened?" Laura asked

"Not here on the way." Dean said as he pulled back and wiped his eyes and followed the two to the elevator. It was an eerie silence in the elevator and out to the car once they were in the car Laura turned around to face Dean.

"You two know how I fell and well-being on Smackdown alone I had no one to talk to so, one day Renee came up to me and asked me out. Well I told her that I was flattered but I was in love with someone else. The two of us became friends and it was like almost having you there to talk to so I told her everything. She's been helping me gain the courage to tell him the truth." Dean said

"Ok so what happened today to make him leave you behind?" Seth asked

"I had breakfast with Renee she was pushing me again to just do it. We were in the lobby and I hugged her telling her thank you and Roman got off the elevator and saw us. Then the next thing I know I yelled his name and he took off to the stairs. I finally made it to our room and he was in the bathroom. When I got him to come out to talk he kept telling me he was fine. That he couldn't tell me it would ruin everything thing and then he stormed out." Dean said

"I can almost bet that seeing you and Renee hugging may have given him a thought that she and you are an item." Laura said as Dean know that she was right.

"When we get to the arena find him and talk to him. It's been a long time coming, tonight is a big night for everyone." Seth said

"I just hope that he will talk to me." Dean said as the three of them sat in silence as Seth drove to the arena. Once at the car port they all got out of the car and grabbed their bags saying hi to the fans, as they entered the building. Dean then said goodbye to Seth and Laura and went on the search of Roman. Dean found his way to the main catering room and found Jimmy and Jey Uso.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" Jey asked

"Have you two seen Ro." Dean said as the brothers looked to Dean and smiled.

"No, why you plan on telling him?" Jimmy asked

"I was hoping to but he misunderstood something this morning. I tried to talk to him but he walked out on me and I can't find him." Dean said

"No I haven't seen him yet but if we do we'll let you know." Jey said

"Thanks guys." Dean said

"Hey Dean good luck, anyone can see that you two belong together." Jimmy said as Dean walked toward the locker rooms. Along his way he found the list for tonight's matches he had on against Baron Corbin it was scheduled for the pre-show.

Roman pulled up to the car port half way through the pre-show getting out of the car and grabbed his bag as the fans were yelling his name. He took his time signing some autographs and taking pictures he slowly made his way in side. Making his way to the catering area he found Renee and Laura talking, looking around he didn't see Dean anywhere.

"Don't worry he's not here." He said as Roman turned to see Seth and his cousin's standing there behind him.

"Who's not here?" Roman asked

"Who, stop playing dumb we know you were looking for Dean." Jey said

"And I think it's about time you tell him the truth." Jimmy said

"I can't it'll ruin everything. He going to be better off." Roman said

"And just what does that mean?" Seth asked as they could hear Dean's music go off and Roman got a small smile on his face.

"See just hearing his music makes you smile. His match got bumped up to pre-show." Jey said as they all turned to the big screen to watch the match. Roman looked over to see that Renee and Laura were watching as well. He knew that he could never tell Dean the truth for he now had Renee to love. No matter how hard it was going to be he would still be his friend but it would take some time. Roman felt his heart breaking every time that Dean would get hurt. As soon as he won the match and kept his title he stood up and took off for the locker rooms.

"Dude where are you going you have the last match of the night?" Seth asked

"I just need to go and think I'll see you later." Roman said as he took off toward the locker rooms. Roman entered the room and found it empty. He took the time to get his stuff ready and walked in to take a shower. Roman was in the shower and in his own little world all he could think of was how he wished that Dean was his. He wanted to congratulate him, tell him that he loved him and kiss him. But he knew that, that would never ever happen now that Dean had Renee. Sure everyone kept telling him that he needed to tell Dean the truth but way ruin their friendship, when nothing would ever become of it. Turning off the shower he grabbed the one towel and wrapped it around his head to dry his hair, grabbing the other towel to wrap around his waist. He walked out of the shower room and came face to face with none other than Dean himself.

"Hey Ro can we talk?" Dean asked

"There is nothing to talk about. So can you leave while I get dressed and get ready to tonight." Roman said as Dean closed the gap between the two and invaded his personal space. Roman backed up away from Dean as Dean kept advancing toward him Roman had nowhere to go as he was now backed against the lockers.

"There is something that I have been trying to talk to you about for months and you keep finding a way to change the subject. Then this morning when I finally got the nerve to tell you, you freak out and run away from me. I am tired of running after you to try and tell you this so I am just going to show you." Dean said as he placed his hands on the lockers pinning Roman to them and smashing their lips together. Roman felt Dean's lips against his and they were soft and felt right. Roman couldn't help himself as he kissed Dean back wanting this even if it was only this once. Dean pulled back and brought his hands to cup Roman's face as he smiled. Roman was stunned at what just happened he couldn't believe that Dean had just kissed him.

"Wow, that was great, but why?" Roman asked as his thought turned to Renee, he started to look away when Dean pulled his face back to his kissing him again. Pulling away Dean smiled as he licked his lips.

"Two reason's one I have been dreaming of kissing you for a little over two years, but never knowing how you were going to react. Everyone kept telling me that they could see it but I couldn't. And two I have fallen in love with you Ro." Dean said as Roman was shocked to hear that confession, Dean was seeing Renee.

"But what about Renee?" Roman asked

"Renee what are you talking about. Renee and I are friends, like Laura and I." Dean said

"But you are always with her, every time I called to talk." Roman said as Dean thought back too what Laura said about Roman getting the wrong idea.

"No, Ro it's you that I am in love with. Renee she became to me what Laura was someone I can talk to being that I wasn't with you three. She asked me out and I told her that I was in love with you. She's been my rock in trying to give me the courage to tell you the truth. I didn't have Laura to talk to Renee has become my best friend when I fell in love with you." Dean said as Roman felt foolish for thinking that he lost Dean to Renee. Roman pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him with everything that he had been wanting to show him. Roman felt that he finally got what he wanted and reached back and pulled Dean close to him as he lifted him up. Dean took his cue and wrapped his legs around Roman wrapping his arms around his neck. Roman turned them around so that he had Dean back against lockers helping him support the weight as they kissed. Roman pulled back and placed kisses to Dean face and Neck.

"In case you couldn't tell I love you too. I have for almost three years I have been so damn chicken about telling you. I didn't want to ruin our friendship I know deep down that if it was Renee that you wanted I could have handled it. But I must say I am glad that it is me that you want, because I want you too." Roman said

"Good." Dean said as the two kissed again as Dean smacked Roman ass. "Now get dressed our friends and family are waiting on us."

"Let them wait. Wr have so much time to make up for." Roman said as he ripped the rest of Dean's tank top off and pulled him over to the couch in the room.


End file.
